


Kriegsmomente

by Kyhiala



Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyhiala/pseuds/Kyhiala
Summary: "Jeder Krieg ist eine Niederlage des menschlichen Geistes." - Henry Miller





	1. Garp: Familie

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo,  
> ich komme mit einem neuen Projekt. Angelehnt ist das ganze an das 21 Schlagwörter Projekt (zu finden hier: http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/20465/1). Auch wenn das Projekt für Freie Arbeiten gedacht ist, passt es doch wunderbar zu meinem Plotbunny. Also werde ich diese Liste an Schlagworten abarbeiten:
> 
> 1\. suchen  
> 2\. Kalte Nächte  
> 3\. Atem anhalten  
> 4\. vergessen  
> 5\. Musik  
> 6\. laut  
> 7\. finden  
> 8\. Zigaretten  
> 9\. Asphalt  
> 10\. Trunken  
> 11\. Straßencafe  
> 12\. Stopp  
> 13\. Familie  
> 14\. Morgengrauen  
> 15\. Stumm  
> 16\. Kneipe  
> 17\. flucht  
> 18\. weit weg  
> 19\. schlaflos  
> 20\. lichtermeer  
> 21\. lautlos

Wenn er ihn in die Finger bekam, würde er ihm in die Fresse hauen, ganz egal, ob er ein Admiral war oder nicht. Er würde nicht ungestraft davon kommen. Er warf einen Seitenblick zu Senghok. Er erhob sich als goldener Buddha hoch über allen anderen. Er spürte Garps Blick, erwiderte ihn. Garp sah das Mitleid darin, wusste Senghok doch, dass er sich um Ace gekümmert hatte. Auch wenn er ihn und Ruffy bei Dadan abgegeben hatte, so liebte er sie beide doch wie seine eigenen Söhne.

Warum waren sie nicht einfach Marinesoldaten geworden? Dann wäre er jetzt nicht in dieser Situation. Dann gäbe es jetzt womöglich keinen Krieg. Sie hätten Whitebeard nicht erzürnt.  
Wenn.

Ein kleines Wort mit solch einer hoffnungsvollen Aussagekraft.  
Aber es war nun einmal nicht so geworden, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Sie standen auf unterschiedlichen Seiten. Und er hasste sich schon dafür, dass er Ruffy den Weg versperrt hatte. Hätte das etwas geändert? Irgendwo bezweifelte er es. Und jetzt war Ace tot. Die Linie von Gol D. Roger war ausgelöscht. Und doch würde sein Wille weiterleben. In Ruffy. Er war stolz auf seinen Enkel, unabhängig davon dass er Pirat war. Er kämpfte für seine Freunde.


	2. Smoker: Zigaretten

„Vizeadmiral Smoker, hören sie doch bitte auf!“

Eindringlich erhob sich die Stimme aus den dichten Rauchschwaden. Smoker konnte nur mit den Augen rollen. Tashigi sollte sich gefälligst jemand anderen suchen, den sie nerven konnte.  
„Hast du nichts zu tun?“, brummte er ihr entgegen, erahnte ihren Körper durch den Rauch.  
„Bei allem Respekt Sir, aber so kann es nicht weitergehen. Wir sind in der Neuen Welt und können es uns wohl kaum erlauben so neben uns zu stehen.“

Smoker zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Es war äußerst selten, dass Tashigi mit so fester Stimme sprach und ihn maßregelte.  
„Du hast mir nichts zu sagen. Ich bin der Vizeadmiral.“

Er hörte sie seufzen, dann schälte sich ihre schlanke Gestalt aus dem Rauch. Vor ihm ging sie in die Knie, wollte ihm in die Augen blicken. „Ich weiß, es ist schwierig. Auch ich habe gute Freunde in diesem Krieg verloren. Aber wir dürfen uns jetzt nicht aufgeben. Wenn wir weitere solche Ereignisse verhindern wollen, dann müssen wir handeln. Wir sind es ihren Familien schuldig, dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr Opfer nicht umsonst war.“

Smoker schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Seine Hand landete auf Tashigis Kopf, zerzauste ihre Haare, dann stand er auf und ging.


	3. Marco: Morgengrauen

Wasser und Seestein waren die Dinge, die Teufelsfruchtnutzer schon lächerlich einfach außer Gefecht setzten. Sonst konnte nur starkes Haki ihnen etwas anhaben. Obwohl nichts davon im Moment auf ihn zutraf, fühlte sich Marco unfähig zu handeln. Er fühlte sich, als sei er im Wasser, triebe schwerelos herum, sank tiefer in die Dunkelheit. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, rieb über die geröteten Augen. Die ganze Nacht hatte er nicht geschlafen, hatte in Pops Kajüte gesessen und gehofft aus diesem Albtraum aufzuwachen.

Warm trafen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sein Gesicht. Kein Traum, bittere Realität. Und die Sonne schien als wäre nichts passiert.


	4. Akainu/Aokiji: Flucht

Sakazuki knurrte. Ungestüm knüllte er das Blatt Papier zusammen und pfefferte es durch den Raum. Dieser Feigling! Schon während des Kampfes war er zu lasch mit den Piraten umgegangen. Er hatte kaum welche getötet, sie nur schwer verletzt – und das noch nicht einmal tödlich. Und jetzt warf er einfach hin.   
„Wo ist Kuzan?“, bellte er den jungen Marineoffizier an, der ihm die Kündigung gebracht hatte. Dieser schluckte sichtlich.   
„Er … Admiral Aokiji hat die Basis direkt wieder verlassen, Sir.“  
In Sakazukis Augen funkelte es bedrohlich. Er hatte Kuzan lange Zeit als Freund betrachtet, als jemand auf den er zählen konnte, aber dem war anscheinend nicht so. Er hatte es nicht einmal fertig gebracht seine Kündigung ihm selbst zu überreichen. Stattdessen schickte er diesen Bengel. Gerade in dieser Situation sollten sie doch zusammen arbeiten! Aber wenn Kuzan es vorzog zu fliehen und den beleidigten zu spielen, bloß weil er ihren Kampf nicht gewonnen hatte, dann sollte das so sein.   
Aber Sakazuki würde ihm gegenüber dann keine Gnade kennen, sollten sie sich noch einmal begegnen. Und nach den Gerüchten, die die CP9 aufgeschnappt hatte, würde bald ein hübsches Sümmchen auf den Kopf des ehemaligen Admirals ausgesetzt sein. Dann waren sie fortan Feinde.


	5. Haruta: Kalte Nächte

Ihre Hände waren steif, klammerten an der Reling, suchten nach Halt. Sie hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet, die Nachtwache zu übernehmen. Sie brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken, wollte von niemandem gestört werden. Jeder der versucht hatte mit ihr zu reden, wurde weggeschickt. Sie konnte im Augenblick niemanden in die Augen sehen. Natürlich trauerten ihre Freunde auch und vermutlich sorgten sie sich auch um Haruta, aber sie konnte einfach nicht.

Wie kleine Nadelstiche brannten die Regentropfen auf ihrem Gesicht, sogen sämtliche Wärme aus ihr. Aber das war ihr egal. Whitebeard, ihr Vater und großes Vorbild war tot. Gestorben, um sie alle zu retten.


End file.
